


New Beginnings

by theshyscorpion



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: (I know this title is bad sorry), Best Friends Wooyoung & Yeosang, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, I also wrote this listening to Halyley Kiyoko's Citrine EP, I wrote what I wanted to read, M/M, This is sweet and completely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshyscorpion/pseuds/theshyscorpion
Summary: "Hyung...I'm gay."A few different times these words are said, all under different circumstances.
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang, implied future Jung Wooyoung/Choi San, implied future Park Seonghwa/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've been going through a bit of writer's block, but this is my first attempt at getting back in my groove. This may contain mistakes, because I really only edited it as I wrote it, and only over the course of like an hour. I wrote this while listening to Hayley Kiyoko's Citrine EP, which is amazing by the way. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and maybe I'll be back with something new soon-ish???

“Hyung…I’m gay,” Wooyoung breathes out in the middle of the night, all alone. He blinks back the tears the statement brings to his eyes and swallows with difficulty.

People claim online that saying the words gets easier over time. Wooyoung’s not quite sure that they’re right, but also can’t say they’re wrong. He’s been practicing for months, and it definitely isn’t easy to say aloud, but it’s also not as hard as it was the first time.

When he first realized that the fluttery feeling in his heart only appeared for men and that, apparently, wasn’t what everyone felt, he admittedly panicked. Growing up, his parents didn’t specifically say anything about people who were gay. In fact, they didn’t mention it at all, probably trying to not “expose him to that lifestyle”. Presently, Wooyoung thinks that fact is ironically funny.

He didn’t really go through a denial phase, like he’s heard some have. He knew he was gay, not straight, not bisexual. Boys made his heart beat fast, made him nervous in a great way, and he wanted to kiss them. Girls were pretty, and nice, and he wanted to impress them, but only in a truly platonic _let’s-be-friends_ type of way. He definitely didn’t want to kiss them.

Initially saying the words aloud was the scariest thing he’d ever done. He knew what this feeling was, but speaking the words felt like it was making it so much more real. It was night, he was sitting on a bench under a streetlight and no one else was around. “I’m…. _gay_ ,” he murmured under his breath slowly. It felt…simultaneously cathartic and terrifying. And right after, he started crying.

Now, he’s ready to feel those same feelings all over again. He finally made up his mind; he’s going to tell Yeosang. His best friend, the one he’d literally re-shaped his life for. He knows his bond with Yeosang is unconditional; or at least, he hopes it is. He knows he would never give up on Yeo, not because of anything, and he really, really hopes he feels the same way about their friendship.

~~~~~~~~

Wooyoung’s heart is pounding, leaping into his throat. Yeosang is sitting in front of him, waiting expectantly but patiently.

“Your hands are shaking,” Yeosang comments, reaching out and taking them in his own with a gentle squeeze. His eyes are gentle, full of questions and reassurances.

“I’m nervous,” Wooyoung admits, blinking back tears for the second time in less than twenty-four hours.

“It’s me, Woo. You never have to be afraid of me.”

“I- I know, I just…can’t help it. I don’t want anything to change.”

“I love you, Wooyoung, you’re my best friend and absolutely nothing could change that.” Yeosang whispers.

“You’re sure?”

“Not even murder; I’d probably give you a pass.”

Wooyoung’s laugh is watery, but present. “Yeosang. I’m…hyung, I’m gay.” He braces himself for whatever reaction is to come: anger, shock, sadness. Instead, he receives a tight hug.

Yeosang curls around him, holding him close as he cries. “It’s okay Woo, you’re you and nothing had changed. I’m so glad you trust me.”

Wooyoung clutches at Yeosang’s back. “You’re okay with this? With _me_?”

“Of course. I’m gay too, so that would be pretty hypocritical,” Yeosang says quietly with a hint of laughter.

Wooyoung buries his face in Yeosang’s neck in response, basking in the comfort of hugging his best friend. “I also have something else to say,” he whispers, suddenly feeling even more shy.

“ _Please_ don’t say you have a crush on me, because our friendship will definitely survive but it’ll be awkward at first,” Yeosang jokes with a grin that Wooyoung can hear in his voice.

“No, dummy, I love you but not in that way. I…do have a crush though.”

Yeosang pulls back from the hug, but keeps holding Wooyoung’s hands. “Really? Who?”

Wooyoung glances around, double-checking that they’re alone even though he’s certain they are. “…San.”

“Oh, I _never_ would’ve guessed,” Yeosang teases good-naturedly, yelping and scrambling away when Wooyoung goes to tickle him in revenge.

~~~~~~~~

“Hyung, I’m gay,” San says suddenly to Seonghwa one night in the dance studio after they’d just finished learning a new cover dance.

Seonghwa shrugs. “Okay. I’m bisexual.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

“And I like Wooyoung.”

“Yeah, I like Hongjoong.”

“Good talk, hyung. One more run before we pack it up?”

“Sounds good.”


End file.
